


Listen To Me

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: so here u go, this was for a challenge on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Logan breaks; Song fic based to "Be Prepared" from Lion King, for a challenge on tumblr.





	Listen To Me

In hindsight, Logan supposed he had fallen quite easily. It had come one day, after a heated argument had occured in the mindscape. Well, it hasn't been much of a argument compared to those idiots just not listening to him. He grew angry. Time after time, they refused to listen to him. He was  _ Logic _ . He was  _ made _ to be listened to. He was  _ made _ to be in charge. Then why, oh why, did the others not  _ listen _ ? Did they not at least take his ideas into consideration?

 

“Logic, darling…”

 

Logan frowned, not even spinning in his chair to see who it was.

 

“Go away, Deceit.”

 

“But they're hurting you so much, aren't they?”

 

This was an old conversation by now. After every single argument, every single fight, Deceit would single Logan out. His claims stung, bruised, and beat at Logan's sprite. One day Logan knew he was going to crack, to give in. He just didn't know it would be so soon.

 

“Yeah they are.” Logan agreed. “But who are you to care anyway?”

 

“Because I know how it feels to be ignored, Logic. I know how it feels when the only friends you think you have turn against you.”

 

“I don't care for your stories. I've heard them too many times to care.” Logan said shortly. “Now leave me be.”

 

“Don't you want to feel  _ listened to _ ?”

 

It hasn't even been a week from that conversation. He had broken. He had given in. By day, he would interact with the other sides. He would play along to Roman's antics. He would roll his eyes at Patton’s jokes. He would even entertain himself by helping Virgil with his anxiety issues. But by night, he was a ruler of a different kingdom. The Dark Sides had given him everything he wanted and more. And, while Logan no longer saw them essential to his master plans, they provided useful to hang around.

 

“I never thought you all as essential,” he told them one day. They had grown used to Logan's harsh leadership, and didn't seem to mind the words. “You all are crude, and unspeakably plain.”

 

Logan sat up straight, leaning forward in his throne.

 

“But maybe there's a glimmer of potential, when allied with my vision and brain.”

 

They looked up, and Logan caught Deceit’s eye. There was a spark of hope in his eye. Logan could've laughed. Deceit obviously regretted bringing him here. The fool had thought that  _ he _ would remain in charge. Ha! Like Logan would step down from power if given the choice. 

 

“See, I know that your powers of retention are as  _ wet _ as a warthog's backside. But  _ thick _ as you are-  _ Pay attention _ ! My words are a matter of pride.”

 

He stood up, looking around at them. Then, stepping away from his throne, he beckoned them to follow.

 

“It's clear from your vacant expressions,” he went on. “That the lights aren't all on upstairs.” They reached the door of the room,  and he whipped back around to face them. “But we're talking kings and successions. Even _you_ _all_ can't be caught unawares.”

 

He circled back around, telling them to be prepared for the chance of a lifetime. To be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era was tiptoeing nearer.

 

“And where do we feature?” 

 

Logan turned, eyes narrowed at the one who had spoken. It was Deceit.  _ Again _ . 

 

“Just listen to teacher.” Logan said coldly. He sighed. “I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when, at last, I am given my dues. And injustice is deliciously squared. Be  _ prepared _ .”

 

It will be great. The fact that they'll be connected with a  _ King  _ who'll be all time adored. Logan smiled. He supposed that once Roman found out about his new title, he'll be upset. Horribly angered at Logan mocking his title as Prince. So be it then. If poor little Princey was upset, let him be.

 

“Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board.”

 

He smirked at the Dark Sides. 

 

“The future is littered with prizes… And though I'm the main addressee… The point that I must empathise is that you won't get a  _ sniff _ without me.

 

“So be prepared,” Logan roared, “for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam! It'll take meticulous planning- tenacity spanning decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed.  _ Respected. Saluted _ . And seen for the wonder I am.”

 

He walked forward, taking a seat on his throne again. Yes, his teeth and ambitions were bared.

 

“Be prepared…”


End file.
